


Opposite Sides of the Ocean

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t seen each other in two months. Two months since she’d left Cardiff and Matt behind. Matt and his wonderful ability to make her walk on air. When Alex finally makes it back to England, Matt is in LA.</p><p>Bloody Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Sides of the Ocean

They haven’t seen each other in two months. Two months since she’d left Cardiff and Matt behind. Matt and his wonderful ability to make her walk on air. When Alex finally makes it back to England, Matt is in LA.

Bloody Comic Con.

Alex sips on a glass of wine, her second, flicking through channels on a rare night alone. She can feel the alcohol trickling through her veins, making her feel pleasantly buzzed.

It’s like the universe is conspiring against them.

That’s how they finally realised the true potential of modern technology. Or more Alex did after she received a photo from Matt of their actions figures _involved_ with each other. Horizontally.

It was then that she received a picture of his puppy face. He looked ridiculous, but it made her laugh. Matt was always up for making himself look stupid to make her smile; she couldn’t deny it was endearing.

It takes about 10 minutes for her to receive a reply, and it comes in the form of another photo - their action figures, again. This time River is on all fours with the Doctor behind her. Alex has to laugh at his childishness.

As ridiculous as they’re being, she can feel the heat beginning to pool in her stomach. That man.

It’s not entirely ridiculous though, because all he’s doing is reminding her of all the times that he was behind her like that, naked and pressed against her in the most intimate ways. For someone so clumsy, Matt was also _ridiculously_ talented between the sheets.

Her thoughts and the wine are making her feel hot, bothered and bold. She wants to retaliate with a photo of her own..

Without thinking much further than that, Alex sets her wine glass aside and tugs her skirt up over her hips. She hooks her thumb under the edge of her lacy pink knickers and tugs on them suggestively. It only reveals her hip bone but the suggestion is there. Grabbing her phone she takes a photo of it.

She hits send and awaits his reply. It could do no harm could it? It didn’t have her face in and Matt’s phone was well protected. Besides he’d seen much more of her when he’d pulled her knickers off her with his teeth, before he buried his tong-

Her phone buzzes.

Alex only has seconds to ponder what he meant, before the phone rings.

“Hello sweetie.” perfectly innocent in tone, just to drive him mad.

“You are so completely, _utterly_ unfair Kingston. I nearly choked on my burrito when I opened that!”

She’s chuckling, “How very American of you dear. Although you are also rather unfair - reminding me of all the times I’ve had you behind me-“

“Under you, on you, in you..” Matt lists it like a shopping list and she knows it’s just to wind her up, he sighs, “I miss you. Not just in bed but.. all the ti-ime.” He whinges, childlike.

“I miss you too darling.  _Especially_ in bed.”

“Wanton and desperate are we?”

“It has been _two_ whole months since I had an orgasm caused by anyone but myself-” there’s a groan on the other end, “Enough to make any woman wanton and desperate.”

“Alex,” his tone is dark and delicious.

“Yes?”

“Are you drinking?”

Alex loved that he knew her well enough now to know the effects of wine on her spelling (which was always impeccable) and her libido, “Wine. I’ve got an evening to myself and I’m not sure what to do…”

“I can tell.” she can hear Matts’ heavy breathing, ragged in her ear, “I think you know what you want to do.”

“Mmm, there’s a necessary component missing, however.” She sips her wine.

“Then go get it from the third drawer down in your dresser, behind the box for the hair dryer-” Alex gasps and Matt laughs smugly, “I do know where you hide it.”

Choking on her wine she manages a response, “I did mean you, y’know!” but all the same she’s making her way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Upon making it into the bedroom Alex is utterly breathless, all because of Matt. He’d been whispering dirty things into her ear. From thousands of miles away he could still drive her out of her mind with lust.

Dropping her phone in desperation to get out her rabbit, Alex picks it up to hear the end of Matt’s muttered and utterly insincere complaints about noise and thudding about. She gives a whispered giggle.

“Do I have your attentions again Ms Kingston?” completely smug. _Bastard._

“Mhmm. You better be committed to your cause Mr Smith.” Alex is settling herself on her bed now, sans skirt and knickers which had been awkwardly removed one-handedly as she listened to his sex-filled voice.

“What cause would that be?” Matt’s tone is deep and rough, it sends shivers straight to her core.

“My sexual satisfaction,” she hears a  moan and the sound of a zip on the other end.

“Where are you? Do you have it?”

“Bed. Naked from the waist down. And yess.” hissing the last word out as she clenches her fists in the sheets, resisting the urge to touch herself yet - waiting for his command.

“Oh christ, Alex. I bet you look gorgeous. Fuck-“

And with that, Alex comes to the conclusion that he is most definitely touching himself. She can picture it now - head back, eyes squeezed shut with his cock loosely in his grip. It causes a delicious burning between her thighs and she rubs them together to try and get some friction - restraining herself from going too far.

“Matt, please.” Alex also knows that Matt likes to take control, to be responsible for her pleasure even over the phone. If she’s completely honest - she loves it; the lack of control and allowing him to command her.

His voice just _oozes_ molten sex.

“Open your legs. On your back- uhh- I want you on your back,” _definitely touching himself_ she thinks as she hums an affirmative in response.

“Okay, God it’s been too long. I’m touching myself - you had me hard at the thought of your orgasm. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Might have some.” Alex is desperate now, giving a short, clipped response. The cool air on her exposed sex is just teasing her further.

“I want you to run your fingertips up your side. It makes you writhe in such beautiful ways. Go on Alex, pull your top up as you do it, pretend it’s me undressing you-” Alex gives a giggled groan at the thought and feel of her directed actions, “That’s it, gorgeous.”

“Matt, I can’t take teasing -I just, I need-“

“Pinch your nipples for me. Close your eyes and lightly roll them between your fingers-” another groan from Alex as she plays with herself, “I love making you sing for me, such intimate noises that I can play across your skin…”

“Oh Matt- touch me.”

“Christ, Alex. Stroke yourself, please. Gently stroke over your wet lips- t-tell me, how it feels.” Matt’s voice is wavering with his arousal.

Alex quickly sets the phone to loudspeaker so she can use both her hands and keeps teasing a nipple - as her other hand makes its way between her legs.

“Ahh- fuck, Matt,” her vocal response is immediate as she strokes herself.

“Tell me, Alex.”

“God, so wet Matt. Wet because of you, fuck, it feels good imagining its you.”

“Yes sweetheart,” his ‘s’s are hissed and his ‘h’s are breathy as he continues his moaned encouragement. “I want you to keep stroking yourself and get the rabbit - switched on yeah?”

“Mmm, yes.”

“Okay, now tra- no, _I’m_ going to lightly trace it over your nipples,” his choice in words just adds to the mental fantasy she has accompanying her actions, “Tease you. Are you doing it, Alex?”

“Yes,” is all she can say as the traces the head of the vibrator over her nipples. It teases them to taut peaks, “I want your mouth, Matt. I love what you can do to me with your mouth.”

“So do I - oh Christ, you’re gonna make me cum if you keep saying things like that.”

“Thought that was the point, love.” Alex smirks as she continues to tease herself.

She feels impossibly wet and turned on. She’s sure that her arousal must be dripping onto the sheets by now - and she’s barely touched herself. It’s impossible for her to continue without giving in a little - letting a finger barely enter herself as she strokes.

“Fuck me Matt,” Alex even surprises herself as the words tumble from her mouth without thought.

“Jesus! Ah! Do it Alex. Fuck yourself-” she whimpers at his directness, “Close your eyes and listen to me love. Get it in position and barely enter yourself, like I do to tease you.” there’s heavy breathing on his end of the line again, “Are you doing it? I can imagine it so clearly. Me above you, guiding myself into; slowly sinking into your hot, tight, wet cunt- so fucking good..”

“Ahh, Matt! I need more, no more teasing, please, just please-“

“My hand coming up to squeeze your glorious breasts as I sink deep within you, like only I can. Pinching and twisting your nipples, biting on your neck -christ- the way it makes you groan, you sing, like a symphony.”

Alex’s hands are pulling and flicking her nipples while pushing the vibrating toy in and out of herself with increasing fervour. Almost out of her mind with the delicious agony of her arousal - she just _needs_ more.

“The sounds you make as I hit every single erogenous zone on your body. All the places I know drive you insane. Fuck- I’m close. Go on, let go ‘Lex. Give yourself _more, harder_. I bet you’re so tight right now, muscles clenching and pulsing around that toy - imagine if it were me-“

“More- please.” Alex is completely breathless, a sweat slick, writhing mess on her bed.

“Give in to yourself, fuck- I’m gonna cum Alex, I need to hear you, take you with me- ahh!” the way he’s so breathless and throaty, the whimpers and gasps he makes drive her further to the edge.

Eyes shut tightly, Alex feels the tight tension in her thighs and stomach and focuses it between her legs. Her back begins to arch and she gives her nipple a particularly sharp pinch, “Yes, close, Matt!”

“Work it on your clit - oh! - go on, gorgeous. My gorgeous girl, I need to hear you.”

“So wet Matt, so tight, god- I need you.” Her hips are raising off the bed to drive the toy further inside herself, trying to get as much as she can from it. She feels the sweet and intensely arousing sensation of the ears against her clit and needs just - _a little_ \- _more_.

“Yes, fuck. Alex, I’m gonna- oh. Press it into that delicious sweet spot, deep inside you. Over and over, oh Alex.”

Angling it and pressing it to her G-spot repeatedly as the vibrations hum through her, Alex feels a powerful build, her thighs squeezing together as she maintains its contact with her clit.

“Let go. Come for me, beautiful. Come for me.”

Alex flies apart, waves of pleasure rolling through her.

Panting harshly as her muscles spasm and suddenly the vibration is too much, too intense and she throws the toy off the bed. She can still feel the spasming in her stomach, her cunt still clenching in pleasure, breath not quite caught yet.

Coming, only slightly, back to her senses - Alex hears harsh pants on the phone and knows that Matt has also reached his peak.

They spend a few moments just breathing and Alex is content to just listen.

“I fucking love hearing you climax.” Matt’s laughing happily down the phone with that wonderful, husky, post-coital tone he has.

“Mm?”

“The way my name spills from your lips, like it’s the answer to everything. You sound amazing.”

Alex almost blushes, before she remembers how many times he’s had her like this in his very presence.

“Did it?” Alex was oblivious to any noises she made, lost in the feeling.

“Oh yes. Christ - it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard - we are most definitely doing this again!”

She chuckles at him, “Get your arse back over here and we’re doing it in person, dear.”

“Three days. I can manage that.” He pauses, thoughtfully, “Well, I can _now_. I mean, fuck, Alex, I haven’t made myself cum that hard before.”

“Me neither, honey.”

There’s another pause in conversation but it’s a comfortable one. They’re both humming in pleasure and satisfaction still - their voices still show signs of exertion.

“Alex?” his voice sounds sincere and curious.

“Yes, dear?”

“Three days and I guarantee you as many orgasms as you like.”

Her mouth goes dry. How does he do that? Take all the air away?

“Well, Mr Smith, you have a lot to catch up on,” she responds cheekily, biting her lip.

“Look forward to it.”

“Me too,” then she yawns. It really is quite late now.

Matt doesn’t miss her stifled yawn, “You should get some sleep, love. It’s late now there isn’t it?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’d apologise for keeping you up but… I regret nothing.”

That makes her laugh out loud, “Me neither, darling. Though I probably should get some rest now. I am feeling rather worn out, all of a sudden.”

“My humble apologies then, Ms Kingston.”

“Apology rejected. Good morning.”

“Good night, love.”

“See you soon.”

“In no time at all.”

\----

 


End file.
